What I Become
by Heaven's Trail
Summary: Lucy and Gray are best friends. But Gray doesn't know Lucy likes him. A new friend came to tag along. Would Lucy be able to confess? What will Gray's answer be? Will it have a happy ending? Rated T because...I wanted to? And i don't know if Tragedy fits.


**Just wanted to write this story. Suddenly popped in my head.**

**As i usually didn't do,**

_Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima._

**If i could ever own Fairy Tail, i somehow want to kill Juvia...**

**Sorry to all Juvia fans out there!**

* * *

><p><em>A raven-haired boy was walking by some houses when suddenly he spotted a small girl sitting alone on a bench. The boy approached the said girl and sat beside her. "Hi! Are you alone?" he asked. The blonde-haired girl turned her face to the boy. "Yeah. Mommy is out at a friend's house, so I came here." She answered with a squeaky voice. "Don't you have any friends?" "No. I don't really talk to other kids." The boy gave the girl a smile. "I'll be your friend! My name's Gray. Gray Fullbuster." The girl blinked a little and returned the smile. "My name's Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you!"<em>

From that day on, the two often hang out with each other. They become best friends really fast. They realised the both of them go to the same school. Thus on recess they eat together. Lucy befriends a girl name Juvia. She was of course, her best friend next to Gray. Juvia joined Lucy and Gray during the recess and now always follow them when they want to hang out. All of them go to the school Fairy Tail High and not to mention in the same class!

It was early in the morning, Gray was very sleepy. A smack in the face woke him up. "What was that for?" he looked at the blonde girl in front of him. Lucy gave him an innocent face. "I thought you were sleepy! I just helped out." Then Gray smacked Lucy back. "Hey, do you still keep that doll I gave you?" "Uh-huh." When the pair was grade scholars, Gray gave Lucy a doll for her birthday gift. Gray just said it was something small, but Lucy really appreciated it and took good care of it even until today. "I told you, it was just something small." "Yeah, you did. But it was still precious."

Lucy had never told Gray her feelings for him. She actually loved him. Since the day they met. And the feeling still remained in her hearts even though many years had passed.

Juvia came into the class. She looked from Gray to Lucy, back and forth. "My, my. Already making a love scene so early. Aren't both of you impatient." She smirked. The blonde stared wide-eyed at the girl. "Juvia! Shhhhhhhh!" "Hehe." Juvia knew Lucy had a thing or two for the raven-haired guy. She thought the both of them looked cute together. She just wondered why she just didn't confess straight out. If she spots a guy she liked, she would say it the moment she sees him.

"Juvia! Never say that again!" "Awww. Why?" Lucy pouted. "Cause' I said so. Say Juvia?" "Hmm?" Lucy fidgeted a bit. "Could you ask Gray if he thinks I'm cute or not?" Now, Juvia had a very, very huge smile on her face. She smacked Lucy's back. "Of course! I'll ask him right now. Just wait here!" Juvia stood beside Gray and asked him to go outside the class with her. "What is it Juvia?" "Do you think Lucy's cute?" There was a long pause before Gray replied back. "Yeah. Why?"

Juvia sprinted into classroom to where Lucy was and reported what just happened. Lucy's face went bright red. "Omg! He said that? No way!" "But he did." Juvia glanced at Gray who was at his seat. "Looks like someone had already known her future husband! When are you gonna confess?" "Quit it Juvia!" Juvia smirked. "Somebody's shy."

Their life continued normally and Lucy hadn't even confessed yet. Juvia also had forgotten that Lucy likes Gray. Soon, Juvia fell in love with him and quickly told him. Gray accepted the confession. They started dating with each other and announced to others about their new formed relationship. Lucy was heartbroken. How could her best friend do that too her! And Gray even accepted! That broke her heart even more. And before their first date, Gray came to Lucy and asked for her advice. Lucy kindly gave tons of advises. But inside, she was tearing up. Lucy even observed them on the date. Everything went smoothly. Gray even kissed Juvia. Not the normal peck, this involved tongues!

She told Gray the best restaurant in town. What to wear on their date. Taught him the proper manners to act in front of Juvia. How to use the different types of forks and spoons. Made sure he remembers to pull the chair for Juvia. How to make her feel flattered. How to get into the love mode. What to do if water ever spill on her. Taught him some foreign languages he could use. How to do the breath taking kisses. Except that Lucy and Gray didn't kiss, Lucy just explained the steps.

Oh how Lucy wished she could be the one. Confess to him earlier. Told him she sees him more than just a friend. Told him how much she cares for him, thinks about him every time she wakes up or goes to sleep. The special smack she always gave him shows how much she loved him. The harder the smack, the more she's expressing her love.

She regretted every second she had the opportunity to confess. She was a coward, not confident of his answer. If she were to be rejected, what would she do? Continue on normally? She couldn't do that as Lucy loved Gray deeply from the bottom of her heart. Even if years had passed, the scar remained. Every night, she would be dreaming of him and Juvia happily stood side by side, while she was on the ground all bruised up and blood was pumping out. In the dream, they didn't bother to help her, they acted as if she wasn't even there, being beaten up by a group of random people. She would always wake up, her body sweating, tears streaming down. She wished she wouldn't have to sleep again to re-experience the nightmare.

In college years, Lucy met many different guys, but every one of them already had their partners. Jellal and Erza, Alzack and Bisca, Natsu and Lisanna, Elfman and Evergreen, Gajeel and Levy, Loke and Aries. She was the only one who's single. She felt jealousy when her friends had dates.

Lucy was now sitting at her window. She was looking at the stars and the moon. She started to sing.

Fou ki ra hyear presia reen,

Was zweie ra na stel yorra zuieg manaf,

Ma zweie ra irs manaf chyet oz omnis.

En na cyurio re chyet,

Was touwaka gaya presia accrroad ieeya,

Nn num gagis knawa na lequera walasye,

Was quel gagis presia accrroad ieeya whou wearequewie fogabe.

Fou ki ra hyear presia reen,

Was zweie ra na stel yorra zuieg manaf,

Ma zweie ra irs manaf chyet oz omnis.

En na cyurio re chyet,

Was touwaka gaya presia accrroad ieeya,

Nn num gagis knawa na lequera walasye,

Was quel gagis presia accrroad ieeya whou wearequewie fogabe.

It was one of Lucy's favourite songs. Another one she recorded on her toy doll. She wanted to sleep, so she walked to her bed. But she stops when she sees Gray leaning on the wall near her door. "Gray? What're you doing here?" Gray just smiled. "Me and Juvia broke up. It made me realise that I actually love you, Lucy." Lucy stared in disbelief. "You g-guys broke u-up? Moreover, you love me?" Gray nodded his head. Lucy rushed to him, she wanted to hug him. Gray even opened his arms for her. She was almost there, until her head hit the wall. "W-what?" She looked around her room. To find there was no Gray.

"Guess that's just my imagination…" There was a knock to her door. "Lucy, are you alright, dear? I heard something banged the wall." "I'm fine, mom. Nothing to worry about." Lucy's mother head back downstairs. Lucy sighed and went to bed.

At college, she sat at her normal place. Then a girl with blue hair walked up to her. "Good morning, Lucy." "Good morning, Juvia." Juvia was smiling as brightly as ever, with her arms wrapped around Gray's. "Good morning to you too, Gray." "G' mornin'."

Lucy couldn't concentrate on her studies as she was staring at Gray the whole time. When it was over, Gray asked Lucy, "Hey, wanna hang out?". "Why don't you ask Juvia." "She had something to do. She said I should hang out with you." "Fine. Where are we going?" "To the park!"

Off to the park they went. They took a stroll around the park for a very long time. They finally sat at a bench, the bench where the two first met. "Gray, do you remember this place?" "Yeah, a long time ago." "It is the place where I met you and where you became my friend…"

Gray turned his face to Lucy and gave a smile. Before he can even give a reply, Lucy kissed him on the lips. Gray pushed Lucy away from him. He was shocked. "L-Lucy?" Lucy's face saddened. Tears were falling down slowly. "I shouldn't be doing this. It's wrong." She quickly got up from the bench and ran back to her home.

She hadn't come to college since. Gray of course noticed this and went to visit. Gray arrived at the doorsteps of her house. He gave a light knock on the door. Lucy's mother check through the _hole of the door? _and saw him. She ran up the stairs and informed Lucy. "Tell him I'm not here." "Ok dear…"

Lucy's mom opened the door and invited Gray in. "Want some cookies?" "Thanks." He ate some and asked her if Lucy's at home. "Uh…she's not here. Um. She went outside or something! That's right! Hehe…" "I know you're lying." She lowered her head a little. "She's in her room."

Gray, already knowing the house, went upstairs to Lucy's room. He took a deep breath and knock on the door. A gasp was heard from inside. "Lucy." "Leave me alone, Gray." "I'm sorry Lucy. I just can't accept your feelings. Furthermore, I'm already with Juvia." "Gray, seriously, leave me alone." "I think of you as a friend and forever one. That's why I can't accept. Sorry Lucy."

Hearing no reply from the blonde behind the door, Gray said, "Lucy? Lucy? Why are you not answering, Lucy?" Still no reply. Gray let himself in and saw Lucy. She was hanged by a rope around her neck. Her eyes were empty and her body was lifeless. "L-Lucy? Are y-you acting a-around?" Gray went closer the Lucy's body and poked it. "You're d-dead? No! It can't be! Lucy, you can't just die!"

Gray looked around the room to see if she was hiding, and the one hanged was just a puppet. A realistic one. He stopped and saw the doll he gave her. "You really do love that doll." He approached the doll and about to hold it, until it started to sing Lucy's other favourite song.

Gray.. Was yea ra hartes yor firke syec syec mea. sos faf cause yor der ridalnae murfan,

Was ki ra hartes yor yanyaue yanyaue,

van govaz tes yor, van na pitod enerel,

forgandal, parith en clyncye hymme syec mea boh murfanare!

Was yea ra melenas en yanje yanje.. eterne pitod yor...

"Lucy…." Suddenly, Gray heard a giggle behind him. He turned around and saw Lucy. She was standing, her eyes full of darkness, rope tight around her neck. "Gray…I love you. Will you be together with me, forever?"

"Lucy! I told you I can't! And aren't you de-dead? H-how can I be with you?" Lucy giggled again. "It's easy. Very, very easy."

"W-what is it?" Gray asked the smirking Lucy in front of him. "I'll kill you. And we'll be together. For eternity."

Gray backed away from Lucy, until he was cornered. "W-what a-are you planning t-to do?" Gray managed to say. Lucy tilted her head. "Didn't I make it clear already? I'm killing you."

Gray thinks for a reason to stop her from killing him. "I thought you love me." "I do. And by doing this, we can be together."

Lucy got nearer to Gray. She putted her hands around his neck, trying to choke him. "I've always love you Gray. You got my heart broken, and I couldn't fix it. So I'm making you suffer a little. Don't worry, it'll be over soon."

Gray's body plopped to the floor. It was lifeless. "Good night, Gray my darling." Lucy's body plopped on top of Gray's.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so first of all, the song that Lucy sang was Exec_Cosmoflips from the game series Ar tonelico.<strong>

**The one that the doll sang was Exec_Harvestasya was also from the game series Ar tonelico, but i made a small change on the lyrics.**

_So, i do not own the songs whatsoever. Search the lyrics from Youtube, since the translation from there is more fitted in this story than from Wikipedia._

**Sayonara!**


End file.
